vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
VFK Pilgrim History Part II Quest
Description The Pilgrims made their two month arduous journey across the Atlantic fleeing religious persecution only to find themselves in an area far north of their intended destination, out of supplies and on the edge of winter. Our Pilgrim history quest today explores the story of what the Pilgrims did once they reached America, but before they truly settled into their new home. Prizes Questions 1. The land patent granted by the Virginia London Company designated that the Pilgrims were allowed to settle at the mouth of the Hudson River. The Pilgrims sighted land off the coast of Cape Cod on November 9th, 1620. The weary settlers tried to continue their journey south to their permitted destination, however, they had difficulty navigating the shallow shoals off Cape Cod and Nantucket Island. As a result, they abandoned their plans to reach the more southern destination before winter. The Pilgrims did not found the first European settlement in that area. What was the name of this settlement that predated the Pilgrims? * Popham Colony * Plymouth Colony * Cabot Colony * Patuxet 2. Popham Colony, known also as the Sagadahoc Colony was an early English colonial settlement founded in 1607. The modern town of Phippsburg, Maine is located on the original spot of this settlement. The colony was short-lived and only lasted a year before the settlers abandoned it and sailed back to England in the first ship built in the New World, the Virginia of Sagadahoc. It is believed that the difficulties of the Popham Colony were caused by politics of the founding families as well as physical hardship. Go to the waterfall room in Audubon's Wildlife Adventure game and say: "Land of the pilgrims pride." 3. The original location of New Plymouth was surveyed and named by Captain John Smith. Smith is most remembered for being an original founder of Jamestown in Virginia. He also made a voyage to the region which he named "New England" where he mapped and named much of the area in 1614. This northern coastal territory was granted to the Plymouth Company. Who was the founder of the Plymouth Company in 1606 which was tasked to establish settlements on the North American coast? * The Kennebec Adventurers * King James I of England * Popham Joint Stock Company * Inland Canada Foundation 4. One of the stipulations of the patents granted to the London and Plymouth companies was that neither of the companies could found a settlement within a hundred miles of each other. There was actually an overlapping area between the two grants however, Popham Colony was founded above the overlap and Jamestown was founded below the overlap. In 1609, due to the failure and abandonment of the Popham Colony, the Plymouth Company patent fell into disuse and the London Company was given exclusive rights to the overlapping area. In 1620, the Plymouth Company was reorganized and called the Plymouth Council for New England. Head on over to the outside of the Western Mercantile and say a famous quote by Captain John Smith, "He that will not work shall not eat." 5. When the Pilgrims first arrived at Provincetown Harbor, on November 11th, 1620, they did not land on the shore. Their main concern was that they didn't have the authority to land and settle the area. Because of this, they stayed aboard the ship and drafted and adopted the MayFlower Compact. Even though the document did little more than establish that the Pilgrims would conduct their affairs as an English town, this made the settlers feel comfortable with establishing a colony. When did they finally set foot on land in the future town of Provincetown? * November 11th, 1620 * November 13th, 1620 * November 27th, 1620 * They did not land at Provincetown 6. The Pilgrims made several expeditions to explore the surrounding area. On the first mission, they came across some Indian graves and took the corn that was buried there to supply their new settlement. The second mission consisted of 34 men who also found the cache of corn and brought more corn back to the colony. The third expedition was on December 6. It resulted in a fight with the local natives and was known as the "First Encounter." Since they had clearly angered the natives by taking their corn and also firing their weapons at them, and they still had not found a good place to settle, they sailed south to Plymouth Harbor. Go to the second room of the English country side near Stonehenge, and say "Pilgrims rule!" 7. On December 17th, 1620, when the colonists anchored in Plymouth Harbor, they surveyed the site for three days. They evaluated several sites such as Clark's Island and the mouth of the Jones River, however finally decided to settle the site of an abandoned Indian settlement where the Indians had already cleared much of the land for agriculture , and where they would occupy a very strong defensive position. What was the name of the abandoned Indian settlement? * Eastham * Patuxet * Powatan * Plymouth 8. On December 21st, 1620, the historic first landing at Plymouth occurred. The Pilgrims began to build houses which had to be delayed due to bad weather until December 23rd. They built the houses using "wattle and daub" construction and the Common House took two weeks to build. Some of the Pilgrims had still not set foot on shore and had not even left the ship for months. Out of the nineteen residences planned, only seven were constructed during that first winter. Go to the Victorian Park and say: "The pilgrims first winter was very cold and difficult." 9. Since Plymouth was founded by a group of separatists, one of the interesting aspects of the colony was that it was founded not by entrepreneurs like Jamestown, but by people who were seeking religious freedom. As a result, the social and legal systems established by the Pilgrims reflected their religious beliefs. Many of the classic "American" traditions are derived from the Pilgrims. What is one of the most celebrated American holidays which is directly derived from the Pilgrims? * Christmas * Easter * Thanksgiving * Halloween 10. There are many myths and legends surrounding the early months that the Pilgrims spent in the New World. Plymouth Rock is the legendary landing place of the Pilgrims, however, there is little to verify that this location was the exact place that the Pilgrims disembarked. Even though the Indians are commonly believed to have helped the Pilgrims through the first winter, the first friendly contact with an Indian was the following spring on March 16, 1921, when an Indian named Samoset walked into the settlement. Go to Medieval Age outside the castle by the fountain, and say the first words that Samoset spoke in English he had learned from the fishermen who had preceded the Pilgrims to the area: "Welcome, Englishmen!" Answers 1. Popham Colony 2. Go to the Tranquil Waterfall and say, "Land of the pilgrims pride." 3. King James I of England 4. Go to the outside of the Mercantile Shop and say, "He that will not work shall not eat." 5. November 13th, 1620 6. Go to the second room of the English Countryside and say, "Pilgrims rule!" 7. Patuxet 8. Go to the Summer Park and say, "The pilgrims first winter was very cold and difficult." 9. Thanksgiving 10. Go to the Castle Entrance and say, "Welcome, Englishmen!" Category:Quests